


I'll Leave this Life for You

by blumvale (sailorpipn)



Series: Tumblr Asks [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpipn/pseuds/blumvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Tumblr:</p>
<p>Anonymous asked you-</p>
<p>Can you write where the pack is a mafia group and the Argent's are the enemy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Leave this Life for You

“You get that shipment!” the Sheriff growled. “Or it’s gonna be your head. And I mean it Scott. No more of this, friends of the family, bullshit. You pull your weight or schlick.” John Stlinkski drew his pointer finger across his neck to make his point. “I can’t have the Argents grabbing my product from my own dock.”

Scott’s eyes went wide; he nodded several times, breathing heavily. “Yes, Sherriff. Got it, Sheriff.”

Taking in the younger boy who’d always been like a second son to him, John sighed. “Chris Argent’s gotten my last three shipments. More than a million in product with that last batch alone. That should have been my money!” He slammed his fist on the desk. “You see how it looks for me, right Scott? I’m the Sheriff but I can’t protect my own turf? It’s not right.”

“I’m sorry, Sheriff. Stiles and I will go to the dock right now. We’ll-“

“No,” the Sheriff interjected. “You’ll want more muscle with you. Stiles means well but he does better with the books than with grunt work. Take Hale and Lahey. They’ll watch your back.”

“Yeah, Boss.” Scott nodded again before bolting to the door.

\--tw—mafia—

“You know the Sheriff is gonna put a bullet in the back of your head when he finds out you’re seeing the Argent girl.”

“Shut up, Derek. Allison isn’t involved in her father’s business; she’s neutral.”

Behind Scott, Isaac laughed. “Yeah right,” he said, hands on his hips. “If she’s neutral then I’m next in line to be Queen of England.”

“She is,” Scott insisted. He and Allison had spoken a bunch of times. They never discussed work or their families. Instead they discussed lives far outside the realm of reality. 

Both Derek and Isaac rolled their eyes. 

“Whatever. Let’s just move the merchandise.” Derek pulled the truck up to the dock and waved to Boyd who had the first hand truck of boxes. 

Getting out of the truck, Isaac ambled over to his friend and gave him a punch on his shoulder. “Hey, man.” Boyd nodded once in response.

“You hear anything?” Derek asked as he loaded the boxes. If anyone opened the boxes they’d find children’s teddy bears. But these, filled with cocaine, were not meant for playtime, well at least not children’s playtime.

“Nope, it’s been quiet here.”

“Good, good. Isaac go with Boyd to get the rest of the boxes. I’m gonna do a loop around. Make sure no one’s here.”

“I’ll come with you. You don’t have to go alone.” Isaac stepped away from Boyd, ready to follow.

“Nah, dude. I got this.” Scott took his gun and stuck it in the back of his jeans.

Isaac looked unsure but when Derek just shrugged, he stayed back. Then he and Boyd headed to get the rest of the Sheriff’s product.

Walking around the docks, Scott made sure he wasn’t followed by any of the pack. When he heard a high-pitched whistle he knew which direction to head in and found Allison behind a large shipping crate.

“Hey!” Allison greeted, throwing her arms around her boyfriend. “I’ve been waiting for ages.” She gave him a quick kiss before stepping out of his arms. “Come on, we gotta go.”

“Yeah,” Scott agreed, following Allison to her car. The lights were off but the engine was running. 

“I got us some passports. We can go anywhere!” Allison whispered excitedly. “We’re finally getting out of here.” Quietly the couple got into the car and shut the doors. Pulling away from the docks, Allison reached over to take Scott’s hand in hers. “We’re getting away from this life.”

“Are you ready?” Scott asked as they pulled on the main road. The Sheriff might not ever let the betrayal go and he feared John sending hit men after them. 

Squeezing Scott’s hand, Allison assured, “With you, I’m more than ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr and send me more prompts/asks - blumvale.tumblr.com


End file.
